


Prompt Place

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: A place to leave me prompts you'd like to see from me for supernatural.





	Prompt Place

I wanted a place where people could drop a comment on any prompts they would like to see for supernatural (mainly Destiel but I will do others). It can be anything you haven't seen before or you would like me to do. Just leave a comment down below. Stay strong and keep fighting. - Makenna sweets


End file.
